<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Coincée by Misty1024</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172619">Coincée</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024'>Misty1024</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alyanette [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mais en fait non, Reveal, alyabug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:48:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28172619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misty1024/pseuds/Misty1024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Et si... Lady Wifi avait retiré les boucles d'oreilles de Ladybug, lorsqu'elle était à sa merci ?<br/>Que se serait-il passé ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alya Césaire &amp; Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Alyanette [20]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982668</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Coincée</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Je savais que j’étais fichue… Chat Noir était coincé dans la chambre froide, et moi contre le mur. Peut-être que mon partenaire s’en sortirait, mais pour ce qui était de moi, je savais que Lady Wifi allait récupérer mon Miraculous.</p><p>C’est ce qu’elle fit.</p><p> </p><p>Mon masque ne fut pas ce qui partit en premier, non, le costume disparaissait peu à peu par le bas. Lady Wifi observait ça avec attention, et à un moment, je vis ses yeux s’écarquiller. Elle avait compris, c’était forcément ça.</p><p>J’avais alors pensé qu’elle continuerait d’observer mon costume s’évaporer pour être sûre, mais à ma grande surprise, elle se retourna brusquement en posant ses mains sur ses yeux. Je ne compris d’abord pas pourquoi, jusqu’à ce que je l’entende répondre au Papillon.</p><p>– Non, je ne te dirais pas qui elle est. J’ai son Miraculous, ça devrait te suffire.</p><p>Il y eut une pause, durant laquelle elle écoutait sûrement la réponse du super-vilain, puis elle reprit.</p><p>– Je m’en fiche, j’ai eu ce que je veux, alors récupère-les, tes pouvoirs. Mais je ne te dirais jamais son identité.</p><p>Puis d’un coup, elle prit sa tête entre ses mains en lâchant un grognement de douleur.</p><p>– Alya !</p><p>– Ne t’en fais pas, Ladybug… Je m’en fiche qu’il me fasse mal si ça peut l’empêcher de savoir qui tu es.</p><p>Cependant, elle finit par s’effondrer à genoux, sûrement à cause de la douleur, et je ne pouvais rien faire d’autre que d’observer la scène. Parce que j’étais bloquée. Puis je pris une décision, il fallait que j’arrête ça, peu importe si j’étais vue.</p><p>– CHAT ! Dépêche-toi, s’il te plaît !</p><p>J’entendis sa voix étouffée parvenir de l’autre côté de la porte, puis ladite-porte se désintégrer. Il sortit en se précipitant de la chambre froide, mais à peine avait-il fait quelques pas qu’il s’effondra au sol, épuisé par le froid.</p><p>La scène dura encore une minute, Chat Noir inconscient, Alya recroquevillée au sol, dos à moi, et sanglotant parfois de douleur, et moi essayant de libérer mes poignets, en vain. Puis je réalisais l’évidence. Mais l’évidence que j’avais ratée.</p><p>– Alya, débloque-moi !</p><p>Elle n’eut pas l’air de réagir sur l’instant, puis je la vis attraper son portable et appuyer dessus, avant d’être enfin libérée. Je ne pris pas de temps pour réfléchir, et m’approchais avant d’écraser le portable, libérant l’Akuma à l’intérieur.</p><p>La transformation d’Alya s’envola, et elle perdit connaissance à son tour, sûrement exténuée après avoir résisté à la douleur. Je récupérais mon Miraculous, me transformais en vitesse, puis purifiais l’Akuma avant de réparer tout ce qui avait été détruit.</p><p>J’entendis Chat Noir grogner légèrement, avant de se réveiller, et Alya faire de même, et je soupirais de soulagement.</p><p>– Ma Lady… ? Tu vas bien ? Tu avais l’air vraiment paniquée quand tu m’as appelé.</p><p>Je secouais la tête.</p><p>– C’est bon maintenant, j’étais juste… En très mauvaise posture. Mais je m’en suis sortie.</p><p>– Chat Noir ? Ladybug ? Qu’est-ce qu’il s’est passé ? Oh… J’ai été akumatisée, c’est ça ?</p><p>Je regardais Alya un instant, puis j’entendis le Miraculous de Chat Noir sonner.</p><p>– Vas-y, je m’occupe d’elle.</p><p>Il obéit alors et j’aidais Alya à se relever, elle semblait en bien meilleur état que quelques secondes plus tôt.</p><p>– Je te ramène chez toi ?</p><p>– Carrément ! Je pourrais avoir une interview en bonus ?</p><p>Je rigolais légèrement à sa réaction et répondis.</p><p>– On verra.</p><p>Avant de sortir de l’hôtel pour aller sur le toit.</p><p>– Tu es prête ?</p><p>– Ouais ! Je peux filmer ? Un voyage dans les airs et les bras de Ladybug… Ce serait trop la classe !</p><p>Je secouais la tête, faussement exaspérée, avant de la prendre dans mes bras.</p><p>– Vas-y, mais accroche-toi bien !</p><p>Elle commenta pendant tout le trajet, totalement survoltée par la situation, mais arrêta vite la vidéo quand on arriva chez elle et que je la déposais dans sa chambre. Personne n’était là en journée.</p><p>Cependant, je ne la relâchai pas directement, et elle le remarqua.</p><p>– Ladybug… ? Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?</p><p>Je m’apprêtais à lui assurer que tout allait bien, mais à peine avais-je ouvert la bouche que des larmes se mirent à couler. Elle le remarqua, eut l’air d’hésiter, puis me serra dans ses bras.</p><p>– Eh… Qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ?</p><p>Je n’arrivais pas à me calmer, à chaque fois que je pensais l’être et essayais de me calmer, je recommençais à sangloter. Il dut d’écouler au moins dix minutes avant que je ne parvienne à reprendre suffisamment mon sang froid pour parler.</p><p>– Désolée…</p><p>– C’est rien, ça arrive à tout le monde, mais… Il s’est passé un truc pendant que j’étais akumatisée pour que tu réagisses comme ça ? Ne me dis pas que tu es vraiment Chloé et que j’ai exposé ton identité à tout le monde ?</p><p>Elle semblait horrifiée pendant la fin de sa phrase, après, de là à savoir si c’était à l’idée que je sois Chloé ou qu’elle ait exposé mon identité… Un petit rire m’échappa, et je répondis.</p><p>– Non, non… Ne t’en fais pas… C’est juste que… J’ai eu peur.</p><p>Elle fronça les sourcils, avant de demander.</p><p>– Pourquoi ?</p><p>Je détournais légèrement le regard avant de souffler.</p><p>– Tu… Tu m’avais battue.</p><p>Son regard s’écarquilla.</p><p>– Mais… Même si tu étais akumatisée… Quand tu m’as reconnue quand je me suis dé-transformée… Tu as résisté au Papillon pour ne pas lui dire qui j’étais.</p><p>– Je… Je suis désolée.</p><p>Je la regardais alors dans les yeux et répondis.</p><p>– Ne t’excuse pas. Vraiment… Si… Si tu n’avais pas résisté, je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenue, Alya. Même sous son contrôle tu as résisté pour me protéger, tu es vraiment une héroïne.</p><p>Je vis son regard s’illuminer et un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres.</p><p>– Venant de Ladybug, je prends ça comme un énorme compliment ! Mais… Comment j’ai pu te reconnaître sans que le Papillon ne le fasse ? On se connaît ? Et du coup pour l’interview ?</p><p>Je soupirais légèrement avant de lever les yeux au ciel.</p><p>– Et c’est reparti… Et pour ton interview, tu peux me contacter sur le Ladyblog, je sais que tu connais mon pseudo et que tu résistes à l’idée de m’envoyer des messages pour ne pas m’embêter.</p><p>Je vis une expression de surprise apparaître sur son visage, avant qu’elle ne rigole légèrement.</p><p>– Ah, je suis grillée.</p><p>Je souris légèrement, sentant mon cœur battre un peu plus fort en la voyant, rire, et puis je dis.</p><p>– Je dois y aller, désolée… à une prochaine fois.</p><p>Puis je déposais mes lèvres sur sa joue, un peu plus longtemps que ce que j’avais l’habitude de faire, et soufflais à son oreille.</p><p>– Et encore merci…</p><p>Je la vis rougir brusquement, avant que je ne m’éloigne pour partir.</p><p>– À… à la semaine prochaine… Et… Et de rien.</p><p>Ça avait un côté satisfaisant de la faire réagir ainsi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey, ça faisait un moment que j'avais pas publier su Ao3.<br/>Je suis en train de penser à crossposter mes Marigami et mes Chloenette sur la plateforme, mais j'avoue avoir la flemme (Surtout que je sais pas tag)</p><p>Enfin, qu'en avez-vous pensé ?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>